The present invention relates to novel macrolides having antibacterial activity and useful in the treatment and prevention of bacterial infections. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel class of 11-C-substituted erythromycin derivatives, compositions containing such compounds and methods for using the same, as well as processes for making such compounds.
Macrolide antibiotics play a therapeutically important role, particularly with the emergence of new pathogens. Structural differences are related to the size of the lactone ring and to the number and nature (neutral or basic) of the sugars. Macrolides are classified according to the size of the lactone ring (12, 14, 15 or 16 atoms). The macrolide antibiotic family (14-, 15- and 16-membered ring derivatives) shows a wide range of characteristics (antibacterial spectrum, side-effects and bioavailability). Among the commonly used macrolides are erythromycin and clarithromycin. 
The search for macrolides active against MLSB-resistant strains (MLSB=Macrolides-Lincosamides-type B Streptogramines) has become a major goal, together with retaining the overall profile of the macrolides in terms of stability, tolerance and pharmacokinetics.
The present invention provides a novel class of 11-C-substituted derivatives of erythromycin possessing antibacterial activity toward Gram positive and Gram negative bacteria as well as macrolide-resistant Gram positive bacteria.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides compounds represented by formulae I or II as well as the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters and prodrugs thereof. 
In formulae I and II above,
A is selected from the group consisting of:
(1) C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl and C2-C6-alkynyl, optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of:
i. halogen;
ii. aryl;
iii. substituted aryl;
iv. heterocyclic;
v. substituted heterocyclic;
vi. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R5, where R5 is selected from the group consisting of:
a. hydrogen;
b. aryl;
c. substituted aryl;
d. heterocyclic; and
e. substituted heterocyclic;
vii. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl-R5, where R5 is as previously defined;
viii. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C2-C6-alkenyl-R5, where R5 is as previously defined;
ix. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C2-C6-alkynyl-R5, where R5 is as previously defined; and
x. xe2x80x94NR6R7, where R6 and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of:
a. hydrogen;
b. C1-C6-alkyl, optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of:
(I) halogen;
(II) aryl;
(III) substituted aryl;
(IV) heterocyclic; and
(V) substituted heterocyclic;
c. C2-C6-alkenyl, optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of:
(I) halogen;
(II) aryl;
(III) substituted aryl;
(IV) heterocyclic; and
(V) substituted heterocyclic;
d. C2-C6-alkynyl, optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of:
(I) halogen;
(II) aryl;
(III) substituted aryl;
(IV) heterocyclic; and
(V) substituted heterocyclic; and
e. R6 R7 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are connected form a 3- to 7-membered ring which may optionally contain one or more functions selected from the group consisting of:
(I) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(II) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(III) xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)-;
(IV) xe2x80x94N(aryl)-;
(V) xe2x80x94N(heteroaryl)-;
(VI) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(VII) xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94;
(VII) xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94; and
(IX) xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5, where R5 is as previously defined;
(3) xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl-R5, where R5 is as previously defined;
(4) xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C2-C6-alkenyl-R5, where R5 is as previously defined;
(5) xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C2-C6-alkynyl-R5, where R5 is as previously defined;
(6) xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl-Mxe2x80x94R5, where M is xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR6, xe2x80x94NR6C(O), xe2x80x94NR6C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6C(O)NR7xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6C(N)NR7xe2x80x94 or S(O)nxe2x80x94, where n=0, 1 or 2, and where R5, R6, R7 are as previously defined;
(7) xe2x80x94C2-C6-alkenyl-Mxe2x80x94R5, where M and R5 are as previously defined; and
(8) xe2x80x94C2-C6-alkynyl-Mxe2x80x94R5, where M and R5 are as previously defined;
B, C, and D may be present singly or in combination and are each independently selected from the group consisting of:
(1) hydrogen;
(2) halogen
(3) C1-C6-alkyl;
(4) aryl;
(5) substituted aryl;
(6) heterocyclic;
(7) substituted heterocyclic;
(8) Oxe2x80x94R5, where R5 is as previously defined;
(9) B and C taken together are xe2x95x90O;
(10) B and C taken together are xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R5, where R5 is as previously defined;
(11) B and C taken together are xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R6R7, where R6 and R7 are as previously defined;
(12) B and D taken together are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(13) B and D taken together are xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(14) B and D taken together are xe2x80x94N(R6), where R6 is as previously defined; and
(15) B and D taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a 4- to 8-membered ring which may optionally contain one or more functions selected from the group consisting of:
i. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
ii. xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
iii. xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)-;
iv. xe2x80x94N(aryl)-;
v. xe2x80x94N(heteroaryl)-;
vi. xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
vii. xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94;
viii. xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94; and
ix. xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of:
(1) halogen;
(2) R3, where R3 is C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl, optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of:
i. halogen;
ii. aryl;
iii. substituted-aryl;
iv. heterocyclic;
v. substituted-heterocyclic;
vi. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl-R5, where R5 is as previously defined; and
vii. xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R6R7, where R6 and R7 are as previously defined;
(3) xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R4, where R4 is as previously defined;
(4) xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94R3, where R3 is as previously defined; and
(5) xe2x80x94C(O)Nxe2x80x94R6R7, where R6 and R7 are as previously defined;
W is selected from the group consisting of:
(1) hydrogen;
(2) halogen;
(3) C1-C6-alkyl;
(4) C2-C6-alkenyl; and
(5) C2-C6-alkynyl; and
Rp1 is hydrogen or a hydroxy protecting group.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the invention in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and treatment of bacterial infections with such compositions. Suitable carriers and methods of formulation are disclosed. Also provided are processes for preparing the compounds represented by formulae I and II.
A first embodiment of the invention is a compound represented by formula I as described above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester or prodrug thereof.
A second embodiment of the invention is a compound represented by formula II as described above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester or prodrug thereof.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are: compounds of formula I wherein R1 is hydrogen, W is hydrogen or halogen, and A and Rp1 are as previously defined; and compounds of formula II wherein R1 is hydrogen, W is hydrogen or halogen, and A, B, C, D and Rp1 are as previously defined.
Representative compounds of the invention are those selected from the group consisting of:
Compound of formula I: Axe2x95x90CHO, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula I: Axe2x95x90CH2OH, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula I: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[3-quinolyl], R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula I: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[4-quinolyl], R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula I: Axe2x95x90CHxe2x95x90CH-phenyl, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula I: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-benzyl, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula I: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-allyl, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CHO, Bxe2x95x90H, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CHO, B and D taken together xe2x95x90xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Cxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CHO, B and C taken together are xe2x95x90O, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CHO, Bxe2x95x90OH, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90OH, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OH, Bxe2x95x90H, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OH, B and D taken together xe2x95x90xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Cxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OH, B and C taken together arexe2x95x90O, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OH, Bxe2x95x90OH, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90OH, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[3-quinolyl], Bxe2x95x90H, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[3-quinolyl], B and D taken together xe2x95x90xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Cxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[3-quinolyl], B and C taken together arexe2x95x90O, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[3-quinolyl], Bxe2x95x90OH, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90OH, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[4-quinolyl], Bxe2x95x90H, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[4-quinolyl], B and D taken together xe2x95x90xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Cxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[4-quinolyl], B and C taken together arexe2x95x90O, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2OCO-[4-quinolyl], Bxe2x95x90OH, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90OH, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula 11: Axe2x95x90CHxe2x95x90CH-phenyl, Bxe2x95x90H, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-benzyl, Bxe2x95x90H, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-benzyl, B and D taken together xe2x95x90xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Cxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-benzyl, B and C taken together arexe2x95x90O, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-benzyl, Bxe2x95x90OH, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90OH, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-allyl, Bxe2x95x90H, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-allyl, B and D taken together xe2x95x90xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Cxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H;
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-allyl, B and C taken together arexe2x95x90O, Dxe2x95x90H, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H; and
Compound of formula II: Axe2x95x90CH2NH-allyl, Bxe2x95x90OH, Cxe2x95x90H, Dxe2x95x90OH, R1xe2x95x90H, Wxe2x95x90H and Rp1xe2x95x90H.
Definitions
The terms xe2x80x9cC1-C3 alkyl,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC1-C12 alkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to saturated, straight- or branched-chain hydrocarbon radicals containing between one and three, one and twelve, or one and six carbon atoms, respectively. Examples of C1-C3 alkyl radicals include methyl, ethyl, propyl and isopropyl radicals; examples of C1-C6 alkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl, neopentyl and n-hexyl radicals; and examples of C1-C12 alkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-hexyl, octyl, decyl, dodecyl radicals.
The terms xe2x80x9cC2-C12 alkenylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, denote a monovalent group derived from a hydrocarbon moiety containing from two to twelve or two to six carbon atoms having at least one carbon-carbon double bond by the removal of a single hydrogen atom. Alkenyl groups include, but are not limited to, for example, ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, 1-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9cC2-C12 alkynylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkynyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, denote a monovalent group derived from a hydrocarbon moiety containing from two to twelve or two to six carbon atoms having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond by the removal of two hydrogen atoms. Representative alkynyl groups include, but are not limited to, for example, ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 1-butynyl, and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chalogen,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to an atom selected from fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d denotes an alkyl group, as defined above, having one, or more halogen atoms attached thereto, and is exemplified by such groups as chloromethyl, bromoethyl, trifluoromethyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caryl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a mono- or bicyclic carbocyclic ring system having one or two aromatic rings including, but not limited to, phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, idenyl and the like. Aryl groups (including bicyclic aryl groups) can be unsubstituted or substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, thioalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, acylamino, cyano, hydroxy, halo, mercapto, nitro, carboxaldehyde, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl and carboxamide. In addition, substituted aryl groups include tetrafluorophenyl and pentafluorophenyl.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted aryl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an aryl group, as defined herein, substituted by independent replacement of one, two or three of the hydrogen atoms thereon with F, Cl, Br, I, OH, NO2, CN, C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, C(O)-aryl, C(O)-heteroaryl, CO2-alkyl, CO2-aryl, CO2-heteroaryl, CONH2, CONH-C1-C6-alkyl, CONH-aryl, CONH-heteroaryl, OC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, OC(O)-aryl, OC(O)-heteroaryl, OCO2-alkyl, OCO2-aryl, OCO2-heteroaryl, OCONH2, OCONH-C1-C6-alkyl, OCONH-aryl, OCONH-heteroaryl, NHC(O)-C1-C6-alkyl, NHC(O)-aryl, NHC(O)-heteroaryl, NHCO2-alkyl, NHCO2-aryl, NHCO2-heteroaryl, NHCONH2, NHCONH-C1-C6-alkyl, NHCONH-aryl, NHCONH-heteroaryl, SO2-C1-C6-alkyl, SO2-aryl, SO2-heteroaryl, SO2NH2, SO2NH-C1-C6-alkyl, SO2NH-aryl, SO2NH-heteroaryl, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, CF3, CH2CF3, CHCl2, CH2O CH2CH2OH, CH2NH2, CH2SO2CH3, aryl, heteroaryl, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, methoxymethoxy, methoxyethoxy, amino, benzylamino, arylamino, heteroarylamino, C1-C3-alkylamino, thio, aryl-thio, heteroarylthio, benzyl-thio, C1-C6-alkyl-thio, or methylthiomethyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaryl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a cyclic aromatic radical having from five to ten ring atoms of which one ring atom is selected from S, O and N; zero, one or two ring atoms are additional heteroatoms independently selected from S, O and N; and the remaining ring atoms are carbon, the radical being joined to the rest of the molecule via any of the ring atoms, such as, for example, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isooxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted heteroaryl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a heteroaryl group as defined herein, substituted by independent replacement of one, two or three of the hydrogen atoms thereon with F, Cl, Br, I, OH, NO2, CN, C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, C(O)-aryl, C(O)-heteroaryl, CO2-alkyl, CO2-aryl, CO2-heteroaryl, CONH2, CONH-C1-C6-alkyl, CONH-aryl, CONH-heteroaryl, OC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, OC(O)-aryl, OC(O)-heteroaryl, OCO2-alkyl, OCO2-aryl, OCO2-heteroaryl, OCONH2, OCONH-C1-C6-alkyl, OCONH-aryl, OCONH-heteroaryl, NHC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, NHC(O)-aryl, NHC(O)-heteroaryl, NHCO2-alkyl, NHCO2-aryl, NHCO2-heteroaryl, NHCONH2, NHCONHxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, NHCONH-aryl, NHCONH-heteroaryl, SO2xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, SO2-aryl, SO2-heteroaryl, SO2NH2, SO2NH-C1-C6-alkyl, SO2NH-aryl, SO2NH-heteroaryl, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, CF3, CH2CF3, CHCl2, CH2OH, CH2CH2OH, CH2NH2, CH2SO2CH3, aryl, heteroaryl, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, methoxymethoxy, methoxyethoxy, amino, benzylamino, arylamino, heteroarylamino, C1-C3-alkyl-amino, thio, aryl-thio, heteroarylthio, benzyl-thio, C1-C6-alkyl-thio, or methylthiomethyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC3-C12-cycloalkylxe2x80x9d denotes a monovalent group derived from a monocyclic or bicyclic saturated carbocyclic ring compound by the removal of a single hydrogen atom. Examples include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, bicyclo [2.2.1] heptyl, and bicyclo [2.2.2] octyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7- membered ring or a bi- or tri-cyclic group comprising fused six-membered rings having between one and three heteroatoms independently selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen, wherein (i) each 5-membered ring has 0 to 1 double bonds and each 6-membered ring has 0 to 2 double bonds, (ii) the nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized, (iii) the nitrogen heteroatom may optionally be quaternized, and (iv) any of the above heterocyclic rings may be fused to a benzene ring. Representative heterocycles include, but are not limited to, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolidinyl, isoxazolidinyl, morpholinyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolidinyl, and tetrahydrofuryl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl. The term xe2x80x9csubstituted heterocyclicxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to substituted heterocycloalkyl and substituted heteroaryl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkoxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a C1-C6 alkyl group, as previously defined, attached to the parent molecular moiety through an oxygen atom. Examples of C1-C6-alkoxy include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, tert-butoxy, neopentoxy and n-hexoxy.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C3-alkyl-amino,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to one or two C1-C3-alkyl groups, as previously defined, attached to the parent molecular moiety through a nitrogen atom. Examples of C1-C3-alkyl-amino include, but are not limited to, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, diethylamino, and propylamino.
The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a group having the structure xe2x80x94NH(C1-C12 alkyl) where C1-C12 alkyl is as previously defined.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a group having the structure xe2x80x94N(C1-C12 alkyl) (C1-C12 alkyl), where C1-C12 alkyl is as previously defined. Examples of dialkylamino are, but not limited to, dimethylamino, diethylamino, methylethylamino, piperidino, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d represents an ester group, i.e., an alkoxy group, attached to the parent molecular moiety through a carbonyl group such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxaldehyde,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a group of the formula xe2x80x94CHO.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a group of the formula xe2x80x94COOH.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxamide,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a group of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)NH(C1-C12 alkyl) or xe2x80x94C(O)N(C1-C12 alkyl) (C1-C12 alkyl).
xe2x80x9cHydroxy protecting group,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an easily removable group which is known in the art to protect a hydroxyl group against undesirable reaction during synthetic procedures and to be selectively removable. The use of hydroxy-protecting groups is well known in the art for protecting groups against undesirable reactions during a synthetic procedure and many such protecting groups are known, cf. for example, T. H. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 3rd edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1999). Examples of hydroxy protecting groups include, but are not limited to, methylthiomethyl, tert-butyldimethylsilyl, tert-butyldiphenylsilyl, acyl substituted with an aromatic group and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cprotected hydroxyxe2x80x9d refers to a hydroxy group protected with a hydroxy protecting group, as defined above, including benzoyl, acetyl, trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, methoxymethyl groups, for example.
The term xe2x80x9caprotic solvent,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a solvent that is relatively inert to proton activity, i.e., not acting as a proton-donor. Examples include, but are not limited to, hydrocarbons, such as hexane and toluene, for example, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, chloroform, and the like, heterocyclic compounds, such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran and N-methylpyrrolidinone, and ethers such as diethyl ether, bis-methoxymethyl ether. Such compounds are well known to those skilled in the art, and it will be obvious to those skilled in the art that individual solvents or mixtures thereof may be preferred for specific compounds and reaction conditions, depending upon such factors as the solubility of reagents, reactivity of reagents and preferred temperature ranges, for example. Further discussions of aprotic solvents may be found in organic chemistry textbooks or in specialized monographs, for example: Organic Solvents Physical Properties and Methods of Purification, 4th ed., edited by John A. Riddick et al., Vol. II, in the Techniques of Chemistry Series, John Wiley and Sons, NY, 1986.
The term xe2x80x9cprotic solventxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprotogenic solventxe2x80x9d, as used nt that tends to provide protons, such as an alcohol, for example, methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, t-butanol, water and the like. Such solvents are well known to those skilled in the art, and it will be obvious to those skilled in the art that individual solvents or mixtures thereof may be preferred for specific compounds and reaction conditions, depending upon such factors as the solubility of reagents, reactivity of reagents and preferred temperature ranges, for example. Further discussions of protogenic solvents may be found in organic chemistry textbooks or in specialized monographs, for example: Organic Solvents Physical Properties and Methods of Purification, 4th ed., edited by John A. Riddick et al., Vol. II, in the Techniques of Chemistry Series, John Wiley and Sons, NY, 1986.
Numerous asymmetric centers may exist in the compounds of the present invention. Except where otherwise noted, the present invention contemplates the various stereoisomers and mixtures thereof. Accordingly, whenever a bond is represented by a wavy line, it is intended that a mixture of stereo-orientations or an individual isomer of assigned or unassigned orientation may be present.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to those salts which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of humans and lower animals without undue toxicity, irritation, allergic response and the like, and are commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts are well known in the art. For example, S. M. Berge, et al. describes pharmaceutically acceptable salts in detail in J. Pharmaceutical Sciences, 66: 1-19 (1977), incorporated herein by reference. The salts can be prepared in situ during the final isolation and purification of the compounds of the invention, or separately by reacting the free base function with a suitable organic acid. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable, nontoxic acid addition salts are salts of an amino group formed with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid and perchloric acid or with organic acids such as acetic acid, oxalic acid, maleic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, succinic acid or malonic acid or by using other methods used in the art such as ion exchange. Other pharmaceutically acceptable salts include adipate, alginate, ascorbate, aspartate, benzenesulfonate, benzoate, bisulfate, borate, butyrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, citrate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, formate, fumarate, glucoheptonate, glycerophosphate, gluconate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxy-ethanesulfonate, lactobionate, lactate, laurate, lauryl sulfate, malate, maleate, malonate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, nitrate, oleate, oxalate, palmitate, pamoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, phosphate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, stearate, succinate, sulfate, tartrate, thiocyanate, p-toluenesulfonate, undecanoate, valerate salts, and the like. Representative alkali or alkaline earth metal salts include sodium, lithium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, and the like. Further pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, when appropriate, nontoxic ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations formed using counterions such as halide, hydroxide, carboxylate, sulfate, phosphate, nitrate, alkyl having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonate and aryl sulfonate.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable esterxe2x80x9d refers to esters that hydrolyze in vivo and include those that break down readily in the human body to leave the parent compound or a salt thereof. Suitable ester groups include, for example, those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable aliphatic carboxylic acids, particularly alkanoic, alkenoic, cycloalkanoic and alkanedioic acids, in which each alkyl or alkenyl moiety advantageously has not more than 6 carbon atoms. Examples of particular esters include, but are not limited to, formates, acetates, propionates, butyrates, acrylates and ethylsuccinates.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable prodrugsxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to those prodrugs of the compounds of the present invention which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of humans and lower animals with undue toxicity, irritation, allergic response, and the like, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio, and effective for their intended use, as well as the zwitterionic forms, where possible, of the compounds of the present invention. The term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d refers to compounds that are rapidly transformed in vivo to yield the parent compound of the above formula, for example by hydrolysis in blood. A thorough discussion is provided in T. Higuchi and V. Stella, xe2x80x9cPro-drugs as Novel Delivery Systems, Vol. 14 of the ACS Symposium Series, and in Edward B. Roche, ed., xe2x80x9cBioreversible Carriers in Drug Designxe2x80x9d, American Pharmaceutical Association and Pergamon Press, 1987, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Antibacterial Activity
Susceptibility tests can be used to quantitatively measure the in vitro activity of an antimicrobial agent against a given bacterial isolate. Compounds were tested for in vitro antibacterial activity by a micro-dilution method. Minimal Inhibitory Concentration (MIC) was determined in 96 well microtiter plates utilizing the appropriate Mueller Hinton Broth medium (CAMHB) for the observed bacterial isolates. Antimicrobial agents were serially diluted (2-fold) in DMSO to produce a concentration range from about 64 xcexcg/ml to about 0.03 xcexcg/ml. The diluted compounds (2 xcexcl/well) were then transferred into sterile, uninoculated CAMHB (0.2 mL) by use of a 96 fixed tip-pipetting station. The inoculum for each bacterial strain was standardized to 5xc3x97105 CFU/mL by optical comparison to a 0.5 McFarland turbidity standard. The plates were inoculated with 10 xcexcl/well of adjusted bacterial inoculum. The 96 well plates were covered and incubated at 35+/xe2x88x922xc2x0 C. for 24 hours in ambient air environment. Following incubation, plate wells were visually examined by Optical Density measurement for the presence of growth (turbidity). The lowest concentration of an antimicrobial agent at which no visible growth occurs was defined as the MIC. The compounds of the invention generally demonstrated an MIC in the range from about 64 xcexcg/ml to about 0.03 xcexcg/ml.
All in vitro testing follows the guidelines described in the Approved Standards M7-A4 protocol, published by the National Committee for Clinical Laboratory Standards (NCCLS).
Pharmaceutical Compositions
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention comprise a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention formulated together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d means a non-toxic, inert solid, semi-solid or liquid filler, diluent, encapsulating material or formulation auxiliary of any type. Some examples of materials which can serve as pharmaceutically acceptable carriers are sugars such as lactose, glucose and sucrose; starches such as corn starch and potato starch; cellulose and its derivatives such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose and cellulose acetate; powdered tragacanth; malt; gelatin; talc; excipients such as cocoa butter and suppository waxes; oils such as peanut oil, cottonseed oil, safflower oil, sesame oil, olive oil, corn oil and soybean oil; glycols such as propylene glycol; esters such as ethyl oleate and ethyl laurate; agar; buffering agents such as magnesium hydroxide and aluminun hydroxide; alginic acid; pyrogen-free water; isotonic saline; Ringer""s solution; ethyl alcohol, and phosphate buffer solutions, as well as other non-toxic compatible lubricants such as sodium lauryl sulfate and magnesium stearate, as well as coloring agents, releasing agents, coating agents, sweetening, flavoring and perfuming agents, preservatives and antioxidants can also be present in the composition, according to the judgment of the formulator. The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention can be administered to humans and other animals orally, rectally, parenterally, intracisternally, intravaginally, intraperitoneally, topically (as by powders, ointments, or drops), buccally, or as an oral or nasal spray.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, microemulsions, solutions, suspensions, syrups and elixirs. In addition to the active compounds, the liquid dosage forms may contain inert diluents commonly used in the art such as, for example, water or other solvents, solubilizing agents and emulsifiers such as ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, ethyl carbonate, ethyl acetate, benzyl alcohol, benzyl benzoate, propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, dimethylformamide, oils (in particular, cottonseed, groundnut, corn, germ, olive, castor, and sesame oils), glycerol, tetrahydrofurfuryl alcohol, polyethylene glycols and fatty acid esters of sorbitan, and mixtures thereof. Besides inert diluents, the oral compositions can also include adjuvants such as wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, sweetening, flavoring, and perfuming agents.
Injectable preparations, for example, sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspensions, may be formulated according to the known art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution, suspension or emulsion in a nontoxic parenterally acceptable diluent or solvent, for example, as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution, U.S.P. and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose any bland fixed oil can be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid are used in the preparation of injectables.
The injectable formulations can be sterilized, for example, by filtration through a bacterial-retaining filter, or by incorporating sterilizing agents in the form of sterile solid compositions which can be dissolved or dispersed in sterile water or other sterile injectable medium prior to use.
In order to prolong the effect of a drug, it is often desirable to slow the absorption of the drug from subcutaneous or intramuscular injection. This may be accomplished by the use of a liquid suspension of crystalline or amorphous material with poor water solubility. The rate of absorption of the drug then depends upon its rate of dissolution, which, in turn, may depend upon crystal size and crystalline form. Alternatively, delayed absorption of a parenterally administered drug form is accomplished by dissolving or suspending the drug in an oil vehicle. Injectable depot forms are made by forming microencapsule matrices of the drug in biodegradable polymers such as polylactide-polyglycolide. Depending upon the ratio of drug to polymer and the nature of the particular polymer employed, the rate of drug release can be controlled. Examples of other biodegradable polymers include poly(orthoesters) and poly(anhydrides). Depot injectable formulations are also prepared by entrapping the drug in liposomes or microemulsions that are compatible with body tissues.
Compositions for rectal or vaginal administration are preferably suppositories which can be prepared by mixing the compounds of this invention with suitable non-irritating excipients or carriers such as cocoa butter, polyethylene glycol or a suppository wax which are solid at ambient temperature but liquid at body temperature and therefore melt in the rectum or vaginal cavity and release the active compound.
Solid dosage forms for oral administration include capsules, tablets, pills, powders, and granules. In such solid dosage forms, the active compound is mixed with at least one inert, pharmaceutically acceptable excipient or carrier such as sodium citrate or dicalcium phosphate and/or: a) fillers or extenders such as starches, lactose, sucrose, glucose, mannitol, and silicic acid, b) binders such as, for example, carboxymethylcellulose, alginates, gelatin, polyvinylpyrrolidinone, sucrose, and acacia, c) humectants such as glycerol, d) disintegrating agents such as agar-agar, calcium carbonate, potato or tapioca starch, alginic acid, certain silicates, and sodium carbonate, e) solution retarding agents such as paraffin, f) absorption accelerators such as quaternary ammonium compounds, g) wetting agents such as, for example, cetyl alcohol and glycerol monostearate, h) absorbents such as kaolin and bentonite clay, and i) lubricants such as talc, calcium stearate, magnesium stearate, solid polyethylene glycols, sodium lauryl sulfate, and mixtures thereof. In the case of capsules, tablets and pills, the dosage form may also comprise buffering agents.
Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in soft and hard-filled gelatin capsules using such excipients as lactose or milk sugar as well as high molecular weight polyethylene glycols and the like.
The solid dosage forms of tablets, dragees, capsules, pills, and granules can be prepared with coatings and shells such as enteric coatings and other coatings well known in the pharmaceutical formulating art. They may optionally contain opacifying agents and can also be of a composition that they release the active ingredient(s) only, or preferentially, in a certain part of the intestinal tract, optionally, in a delayed manner. Examples of embedding compositions that can be used include polymeric substances and waxes.
Dosage forms for topical or transdermal administration of a compound of this invention include ointments, pastes, creams, lotions, gels, powders, solutions, sprays, inhalants or patches. The active component is admixed under sterile conditions with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and any needed preservatives or buffers as may be required. Ophthalmic formulation, ear drops, eye ointments, powders and solutions are also contemplated as being within the scope of this invention.
The ointments, pastes, creams and gels may contain, in addition to an active compound of this invention, excipients such as animal and vegetable fats, oils, waxes, paraffins, starch, tragacanth, cellulose derivatives, polyethylene glycols, silicones, bentonites, silicic acid, talc and zinc oxide, or mixtures thereof.
Powders and sprays can contain, in addition to the compounds of this invention, excipients such as lactose, talc, silicic acid, aluminum hydroxide, calcium silicates and polyamide powder, or mixtures of these substances. Sprays can additionally contain customary propellants such as chlorofluorohydrocarbons.
Transdermal patches have the added advantage of providing controlled delivery of a compound to the body. Such dosage forms can be made by dissolving or dispensing the compound in the proper medium. Absorption enhancers can also be used to increase the flux of the compound across the skin. The rate can be controlled by either providing a rate controlling membrane or by dispersing the compound in a polymer matrix or gel.
According to the methods of treatment of the present invention, bacterial infections are treated or prevented in a patient such as a human or other animals by administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the invention, in such amounts and for such time as is necessary to achieve the desired result. By a xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d of a compound of the invention is meant a sufficient amount of the compound to treat bacterial infections, at a reasonable benefit/risk ratio applicable to any medical treatment. It will be understood, however, that the total daily usage of the compounds and compositions of the present invention will be decided by the attending physician within the scope of sound medical judgment. The specific therapeutically effective dose level for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors including the disorder being treated and the severity of the disorder; the activity of the specific compound employed; the specific composition employed; the age, body weight, general health, sex and diet of the patient; the time of administration, route of administration, and rate of excretion of the specific compound employed; the duration of the treatment; drugs used in combination or coincidental with the specific compound employed; and like factors well known in the medical arts.
The total daily dose of the compounds of this invention administered to a human or other animal in single or in divided doses can be in amounts, for example, from 0.01 to 50 mg/kg body weight or more usually from 0.1 to 25 mg/kg body weight. Single dose compositions may contain such amounts or submultiples thereof to make up the daily dose. In general, treatment regimens according to the present invention comprise administration to a patient in need of such treatment from about 10 mg to about 1000 mg of the compound(s) of this invention per day in single or multiple doses.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention can be administered to fish by blending them in the fish feed to be administered orally or may be dissolved in water in which sick fish are placed to swim around (a method using a so-called xe2x80x9cmedicated bathxe2x80x9d). The dosage for the treatment of fish differs depending upon the purpose of administration (prevention or cure of disease) and type, size and extent of infection of the fish to be treated. Generally, a dosage of 5-1000 mg, preferably 20-100 mg, per kg of body weight of fish may be administered per day, either at one time or divided into several times. It will be recognized that the above-specified dosage is only a general range which may be reduced or increased depending upon the age, body weight, condition of disease, etc. of the fish.
Abbreviations
Abbreviations which may be used in the application such as in the descriptions of the schemes and the examples that follow are: Ac for acetyl; AcOOH for peroxyacetic acid; AIBN for azobisisobutyronitrile; BHT for 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol; Bn for benzyl; Bz for benzoyl; Boc for tert-butoxycarbonyl; BSA for bis-trimethylsilyl acetamide, t-BuOOH for tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, Bu3SnH for tributyltin hydride; CDI for carbonyldiimidazole; CAHMB for cation adjusted Mueller-Hinton broth; DBA for dibenzylidene acetone; DBU for 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene; DCC for dicyclohexylcarbodiimide; DEAD for diethylazodicarboxylate; DIBAL-H for diisobutylaluminum hydride; DMAP for 4-N,N-dimethylamino-pyridine; DME for 1,2-dimethoxyethane; DMF for dimethyl formamide; DMSO for dimethylsulfoxide; DPPA for diphenylphosphoryl azide; DPPB for diphenylphosphino butane; EtOAc for ethyl acetate; HMDS for hexamethyldisilazane; KHMDS for potassium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide; LAH for lithium aluminum hydride; LDA for lithium diisopropyl amide; m-CPBA for 3-chloroperoxybenzoic acid; MeOH for methanol; MOM for methoxymethyl; NaHMDS for sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide; NMO for N-methylmorpholine N-oxide; Ph for phenyl; Red-Al for sodium bis-(2-methoxyethoxy) aluminum hydride; TBAF for tetrabutylammonium fluoride; TBS for tert-butyl dimethylsilyl; TEA for triethylamine; TFA for trifluoroacetic acid; THF for tetrahydrofuran; TMS for trimethyl silyl and TPP for triphenylphosphine
The compounds and processes of the present invention will be better understood in connection with the following synthetic schemes that are illustrative of the methods by which the compounds of the invention may be prepared. The groups A, B, C, D, R1, W and Rp1 are as defined previously, unless otherwise noted below 
One process of the present invention for the preparation of compounds of formula I, where W is hydrogen, is as shown in Scheme 1. According to this synthetic scheme, the preparation of such compounds of formula I includes the step of protecting Clarithromycin (compound 1 of Scheme 1) with an acid anhydride, acid chloride or a silylating reagent such as silyl chloride, HMDS, BSA and the like in an aprotic solvent such as methylene chloride, THF, chloroform, DMF, acetonitrile or the like at a temperature from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for 3-72 hours to provide compound 2. Compound 2 is treated with ethylene carbonate, either as a neat mixture or in an aprotic solvent at room temperature to about 150xc2x0 C. to provide compound 3. Alternatively, compound 2 is treated with a sulfonic acid chloride or sulfonic acid anhydride in the presence of TEA, pyridine or the like in an aprotic solvent at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. to provide the corresponding 11-O-sulfonate ester which is eliminated in a separate step by treatment with a base such as DBU, DMAP, KOt-Bu, or the like at from room temperature to about 100xc2x0 C. to provide compound 3. Compound 3 further reacts with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride, sodium triacetoxy borohydride, or the like in a protic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, or the like, or mixtures thereof, with an aprotic solvent such as THF, DME, or the like, at from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., to provide compound 4. Alternatively, compound 3 is treated with DIBAL-H, LAH, RedAl or the like, in an aprotic solvent at from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to about room temperature to provide compound 4. Compound 4 is alkylated selectively at the 9 oxygen by treatment with a vinyl ether such as ethyl vinyl ether, or butyl vinyl ether in the presence of a mercury (II) salt, either as a neat mixture or in an aprotic solvent, at from room temperature to about 100xc2x0 C. to afford compound 5. Compound 5 is thermolyzed in an aprotic solvent such as toluene, xylene, or decahydronaphthalene at a temperature of from about 80xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C. for 3 to 72 hours, to afford the Claisen rearrangement product 6. Compound 6 is treated with an acid such as hydrochloric acid, hydrofluoric acid, sulfuric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, acetic acid, or the like, in a protic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, water or the like at from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. to remove the cladinose sugar at position C3 to form compound 7. Compound 7 is oxidized with a suitable Oxidizing agent such as Dess Martin periodinane, Swern oxidation, PCC, PDD and the like to form ketone 8. Compound 8 is treated with methanol at from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C. to remove the Rp1 protecting group at the 2xe2x80x2 position to form compound 9. 
In another process of the present invention for the preparation of the compounds of formula I, where W is hydrogen, (as shown in Scheme 2), compound 6 from Scheme 1 is reacted further by reductive amination methods with primary or secondary amines in the presence of sodium cyanoborohydride or similar reducing agents, in a protic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, or the like, to afford compound 10, where R7 and R8 are as defined previously. Compound 10 is treated with acid as described in Scheme 1 to form compound 11. Compound 10 is then oxidized and deprotected to provide compound 13 as described in Scheme 1. 
In another process of the present invention for the preparation of the compounds of formula I, where W is hydrogen, (as shown in Scheme 3), compound 6 from Scheme 1 is reduced with sodium cyanoborohydride, lithium borohydride, or the like, in a protic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol or the like, or mixtures thereof, in an aprotic solvent such as THF, DME, or the like, at from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., to provide compound 14. Compound 14 is then either alkylated or acylated to produce compound 15 where X is xe2x80x94R5 or xe2x80x94C(O)R5, and R5 is as defined previously. The alkylating process is either performed with palladium catalyzed allylation with a tert-butyl allyl carbonate or is done with other alkylating agents, such as, for example, an alkyl halide, alkyl sulfonate, propargyl halide, allyl halide, benzylic halide, or the like, in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride, potassium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, potassium hydroxide, KHMDS, or the like in an aprotic solvent such as THF, DMSO, DMF, dioxane, or the like, or mixtures thereof, at a temperature of from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C. The acylation process involves the use of a carboxylic acid, its anhydride or mixed anhydride, an acid halide or other activated acyl derivatives, optionally with the addition of a coupling agent such as DCC or the like, and optionally with the addition of DMAP and imidazole or the like. Compound 15 is treated with acid as described in Scheme 1 to form compound 16. Compound 16 is then oxidized and deprotected to provide compound 18 as described in Scheme 1. 
In another process of the present invention for the preparation of the compounds of formula I, where W is hydrogen, (as shown in Scheme 4), compound 6 from Scheme 1 is reacted with an alkyl, substituted alkyl, allylic, or propargylic phosphorane or phosphonate ylide in an aprotic solvent at a temperature of from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. to afford compounds of formula 19, where R1 is as defined previously. Compound 19 is optionally hydrogenated with palladium on carbon, platinum oxide, or the like under 1-4 atmospheres of hydrogen in an organic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or the like at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for 1-36 hours to provide the corresponding saturated linker at the C-11 position. Compound 19 is treated with acid as described in Scheme 1 to form compound 20. Compound 20 is then oxidized and deprotected to provide compound 22 as described in Scheme 1. 
A process of the present invention for the preparation of the compounds of formula II, where W is hydrogen, (as shown in Scheme 5) includes the step of reacting compound 23 with palladium on carbon, platinum oxide, or the like under 1-50 atm of hydrogen in an organic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or the like at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for 1-36 hours to provide compound 24 in which the macrolide ring is saturated at C9 to C10. Compound 24 is treated with acid as described in Scheme 1 to form compound 25. Compound 25 is then oxidized and deprotected to provide compound 27 as described in Scheme 1. 
Another process of the present invention for the preparation of the compounds of formula II, where W is hydrogen, (as shown in Scheme 6) includes the step of reacting compound 23 of Scheme 5 with an oxidant such as m-CPBA, AcOOH, t-BuOOH or the like in an aprotic solvent to provide compound 28. Compound 28 is hydrolyzed with acid as described in Scheme 1 to form compound 29. Compound 29 is then oxidized and deprotected as described in Scheme 1 to provide compound 31. 
Another process of the present invention for the preparation of the compounds of formula II, where W is hydrogen, (as shown in Scheme 7) includes the step of alkylating compound 28 of Scheme 7 with an approprate nucleophile, such as, for example, an alkyl, allylic, propargylic or, aryl cuprate, or with azide, halide or cyanide anion, or the like to afford compound 32 where B is an alkyl, allyl, propargyl or aryl group, a nitrile, halide or azide. Compound 32 is then treated further as in Scheme 1 to effect hydrolysis, oxidation and deprotection to provide compound 35. 
In another process of the present invention for the preparation of compounds of formula II, where W is hydrogen, (as shown in Scheme 8) compound 28 may be treated with Lewis acids such as BF3-etherate or MgBr2-etherate in an aprotic solvent to afford compound 36. Compounds 36 is then treated further as in Scheme 1 to effect hydrolysis, oxidation and deprotection to give compound 39. 
Scheme 9 illustrates the procedure by which compounds of formula I, wherein W is other than hydrogen, can be prepared.
Compounds of formula 40 can be halogenated to form compounds of formula 41 by the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,269 and International Patent WO 00/62783 which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Various halogenating reagents suitable in this procedure are as described below. Fluorinating reagents include, but are not limited to, N-fluorobenzenesulfonimide in the presence of a base, 10% F2 in formic acid, 3,5-dichloro-1-fluoropyridinium tetrafluoroborate, 3,5-dichloro-1-fluoropyridinium triflate, (CF3SO2)2NF, N-fluoro-N-methyl-p-toluenesulfonamide in the presence of base, N-fluoropyridinium triflate, N-fluoroperfluoropiperidine in the presence of base. Chlorinating reagents include, but are not limited to, hexachloroethane in the presence of base, CF3CF2CH2ICl2, SO2Cl2, SOCl2, CF3SO2Cl in the presence of base, Cl2, NaOCl in the presence of acetic acid. Brominating reagents include, but are not limited to, Br2.pyridine.HBr, Br2/acetic acid, N-bromosuccinimide in the presence of base, LDA/BrCH2CH2Br, or LDA/CBr4. Suitable iodinating reagents for example are N-Iodosuccinimide in the presence of base, or I2, or the like. A preferred halogenating reagent is N-fluorobenzenesulfonimide in the presence of sodium hydride.
Suitable bases for the halogenation reactions include, but are not limited to, alkali metal hydrides, such as NaH and KH, or amine bases, such as LDA or triethylamine, and the like. Suitable solvents are DMF, DMSO, pyrrolidinone and the like.
Alternatively, the C-2 position of compounds of formula 40 can be methylated by treatment with an alkyl halide, alkenyl halide or an alkynyl halide in the presence of a base such as K2CO3, NaOH, NAH, LDH and the like, with or without a phase transfer catalyst such as tetrabutylammonium iodide, and the like, in THF, methylene chloride, DMF, DMSO, water and the like or combinations thereof, at from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for 1-24 hours to provide compounds of formula 42. Both compounds of formula 41 and 42 can be deprotected upon treatment with methanol to remove the Rp1 protecting group.
Although the processes shown in Scheme 9 have been illustrated and discussed with respect to compounds of formula I, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that compounds of formula II according to the invention can be prepared by similar techniques.